Kingdom Hearts I
by AoZ
Summary: There was never three children to this story, but four. Each with their own destinies awaiting to be awakened. Will friendship prove to be the strongest weapon of all as Sora says? Or will everything fall apart and each soul lost to Riku's mistakes?
1. Chapter 0: Washed Ashore

_Here is the OTHER story I've had in mind._

_WARNING: RikuxOC (but not too mushy…? I hope! D: )_

_Me likey OCs? I sorryz. _

_And I'm sorry for relations…but there are points to 'em. _

_Enjoy, and please do at least comment? :)_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I own nothing but my OC(s). Everything else belongs to either Square Enix or Disney._

_ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Chapter 0 **

_**Washed Ashore**_

_**

* * *

**_

The late afternoon light hit the shining sea water just right. Crystalline glitters danced and played in the sun's reflection. Today was the perfect day for children to play. The temperature was warm, the weather fair. Today was a child's dream come true.

Unfortunately for the past week they had little to no chance to play on their beloved Isle.

A meteor shower had shown itself days ago. Though strange all on its own, it was nowhere near as peculiar and rather frightening as the discovery a young girl the next morning.

Ever since her discovery, the adults and parents alike had been fretting over nothing…it seemed.

* * *

It had been days. Too many days being cooped up in their homes or on the main island. They were not even granted the privilege of visiting the coastline of the main land.

For children, it grew boring.

The games just weren't the same.  
And the same sites they saw everyday in their own backyards became uninteresting.

They memorized every blade of grass, every shape and line of the leaves.

Who knew mere days of staying home could result in such boredom?

However…

There wasn't absolutely _nothing_ that peeked their interests.

That girl.

An outsider. It was never officially spoken, but the thought lay thickly in the air among the adults.

The children caught on quick, and were heavily intrigued by a newcomer.

"Who is she?"  
"What is her name?"  
"Where did she come from?"

They continued to question and wonder aloud.

Recently they found out her name was Kairi.

"Kai…ri?"

The mayor cooperated to the best of his ability.

After all…

He decided to take her in and care for the child.

He took her everywhere, calmly showing her the main island of his home- the Destiny Islands.

Gently, he talked to her and told her stories.  
Everyone caught a glimpse of the fair redhead. However no one had the chance to examine her closer.

No one got to talk to her.

* * *

Today they saw her again. That girl.

Kairi.

And she was the center of their attention.

The children cluttered around, crowding and staring. They made all sorts of notes, and chattered as if she could not hear or comprehend their curious words. They continued to throw question after question, and then talk amongst themselves.

She lowered her head, feeling unease at the hoard of questions that managed to make their way at her.

Eventually the chaperone of the day came forth and broke up the group.

"Easy now kiddos! You're scaring her. She's just like you guys, so introduce yourselves and be nice." He spoke, kneeling down to knee-level so he could meet the children eye-to-eye. Placing a warm arm around the new girl, he smiled at her.

"I promise kiddo, they aren't bad guys. Just overly curious and restless kids."

Placing a hand to his chin, he looked from her, to the group that had backed away several feet- playing the innocent card.

"Hey, boy-a-mine!" He smiled an almost mistrusting smile. "C'mere kiddo. Got a new task for ya!"

A young brunette with unkempt hair hesitantly stepped forward. "Mm…?"

"Since you found her, keep with her and try and make her feel at home." He smiled, softly coaxing Kairi to step forward.

"Kairi," the man said tenderly, "this is my boy, Sora." He continued nudging her closer. "Do you remember Sora?"  
She gave a very subtle nod in response to his question.

"He'll help you become comfortable. He's a good kid, and funny too."  
Standing up, he backed away from the two children.

"Now kiddies, be good, and have fun! It's a beautiful day today. Go and spar, run the obstacle courses, play tag…just behave." And with that he walked off, back to the dock where the boats lay at rest.

An awkward silence hung over the two.

Placing his hands behind his head and leaning back just slightly, Sora looked at the girl his father had put under his care.

"Sooo…" He stated, looking around- the blue blue sky, the blue-green waves, the white sand…and her pretty red hair.

As he continued to think and contemplate, he heard a soft voice. A girl's soft voice.

"Thank you." Was the soft murmur.

Kairi…

"Huh?" He stumbled slightly, caught off guard. He had yet to hear her speak, and the fact that she said something to _him_ was peculiar indeed.

She looked up at him. She had blue-purple eyes that sparkled like the sea water. They went well her pretty red hair.

"Th…thank you. You…you were the one who found me…right?"

"Uhhh…y-yeah. I guess I did…" He gave a sheepish smile, playing with the sand with the tip of his toes.

"So…" She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"U-uh…d-don't mention it!" He blushed for a brief second, before composing himself. "Hey, have you seen my best friend? Silvery hair, weird eyes, kinda pale?"

She giggled and shook her hand.

"Ah. Anyway, that's my best friend! His name is Riku!" He was getting excited now, and began an extensive discussion about all the games they played and competitions they had.

Surprisingly she was intrigued and enjoying his company, and all his talking. The other children had dispersed quite some time ago, along the time when Sora's father had left.  
They already knew the games and contests between the brunette and silver haired boys. It grew boring hearing about it over and over again.

"Unfortunately I lose a lot…but one day I'll be just as strong as him!" Sora was out of breath just reciting all the sparring competitions the two shared.

"But I haven't always lost! Sometimes I get _reeeeeeeaaaally_ lucky! Why, just last week I- !" He paused, looking around.

Kairi tilted her head. "Hm?"

"Huh? Where _is_ Riku anyway?" He'd talked for what seemed like hours, and finally just now noticed the silver haired boy was no where in sight.

Looking all around him, he still couldn't find his friend. It seemed he had gone and disappeared…

But where would he disappear off _to_?

* * *

The other portion of their play island lay just beyond a makeshift wall of saltwater washed boards.

The other side was often left alone, less to do.

Not for the silver haired boy. He stood in the shade near the door.

If asked the rest of the children would have commented that the older boy seemed to be more quiet and distant than usual.

He stared off into the horizon more and more.

And spoke even less.

Today he stared off onto the horizon again. Something felt odd to him.

Everything felt odd lately.

Ever since she came. The red head.

Kairi.

He hopped down from the little bit of land, dropping into shallow sea water.

"Hmmm…"

He began walking slowly through the lukewarm waters, deep in thought. He thought too much for a six year old boy. But that made him a bit more of a prepared child, maybe even wise.

No matter.

Today he needed time to think.

He would talk with the new girl another day. Besides, Sora could look after her just fine.

The sun was up high. The afternoon heat made it even nicer, lazier, and more comfortable to be alone and bask in one's thoughts.

Riku continued his slow walk, making it back to land again. The sun was dazzling against the peaceful waves. He liked watching the water. However it also brought restlessness. He longed to journey from this place. This ocean both enticed and taunted the youth.

What lie beyond the horizon?  
_She_ came from another world.

Beyond these waters lay hidden barriers- hiding what lay beyond.  
He felt the pull towards the unknown.

He had especially felt that tug for the past year.

Riku paused, looking to the beach where the coconut trees stood mellow and basking.

He had felt that tug ever since…

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at a shadowed blob.

A humanesque shape.

It resembled…

He began walking cautiously, approaching whatever it was near the coconut grove. He thought he'd felt something…but that feeling he could not identify.

This feeling.

It resembled the same one when…

He paused, looking again with narrowed eyes.

The figure appeared more humanesque.

He began walking again, quickened steps guiding the way. Whatever it was, he was thoroughly intrigued to the point of abandoning all cautious instincts.

Whatever it was… He would soon find out.

However his brisk pace was halted abruptly once more.  
Nothing out of caution.

Instead, he finally saw the figure of interest.

A young girl, with dark hair, tattered clothes with a few nicks and bruises, lay in the warm sand. Her eyes closed, hidden behind dark eyelashes. Unconscious. Battered. And another not from this world.

He bolted at a dead sprint, falling to his knees at her side. He knelt, still as a statue, unsure of how to react.

"Hey," he cooed quietly. There was no movement aside from her subtle and weak breath.

He shifted his weight in unease.  
"Hey…" he started. "Wake up…"  
Once more no movement.

'_Mmm…she seems…familiar…'_ his young and adolescent thoughts meandered. _'Gyah! Not the time to wander off!"_ He anxiously began to plot what to do.

'_I could go grab Sora's dad…but if I leave her here…she may not be protected! I…I think my best bet…is to try and wake her up. But…I can't do it too harshly. I'm gonna have to be…'_

He sighed in frustration. He was a mere _child!_ What could he possibly do? Riku's eyes darted around as he contemplated his limited options. He couldn't just _abandon_ the girl. And he couldn't just force her to wake- not when she wasn't _from_ here.

His eyes fell onto her partially covered face. Dark hair…dark _red_ hair. With coppery highlights. Slightly layered. Longer bangs that were askew. The longer strands pulled back by a dark plum ribbon. Small in body shape. Soft facial features…or so it appeared even though the majority lay concealed by sand and hair. A light steelblue tattered dress with light gray worn shoes to top off her exterior. Her left fist clenched around a small barrette- the design hard to see.

Without thinking, Riku reached out a small hand tentatively, lightly brushing a saltwater damaged strand of dark red locks. She gave a small breath, seemingly stirring from her unconscious stupor.

Taken aback, Riku withdrew in a heartbeat. Life quietly began to work through her body.

"Hey…" He began in a soft whisper.

"Nnnmmm…" Her eyes flickered behind closed lids.

"Don't worry…you'll…" Riku paused. "Don't worry, I'll protect you…" He placed a hand to her lightly tanned cheek.

"Nnzo…" Another incomprehensible utter.

Light strokes of his play-worn thumb coaxed comfort to the waking girl.

However the peace he tried to keep intact was broken as a shrill scream pierced through the calm atmosphere. A little red-haired girl and a youthful brunette boy stood atop the upper beach level of the secluded cove, in shock- the girl on the brink of tears. The girl began running clumsily, the boy following in quick pursuit. Tears streamed down her pale face. Riku saw her blind daze, and dove away a foot or two, leaving room for the hysteric child's lunge.

"AAARIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!" She wailed, flinging her arms across the other girl's throat and shoulders, sobbing.

A shuddered breath, a groan.  
"K…ri…" She mumbled, body movement beginning to stir.

"A-Ar-Ri-Ia…" Kairi sniffled, sobbing into the new girl's hair.

Riku turned to Sora, who merely shrugged and stood shell-shocked. Riku crawled closer, about to speak when another interruption erupted.

"What's going on he-!" The chaperone of the day faltered, seeing the new arrival lying in the sand, and far from perfect condition. The rest of the children, too had gathered, after hearing the shriek Kairi had projected. Now they were all slyly creeping forward. That is, until Sora's father burst into a full out sprint. Riku once more dove out of the way, this time falling onto his bottom. Their chaperone kneeled down, quickly observing the child before him.

"Not much damage aside from a few minor scrapes and bruises." He spoke mostly to himself as he rolled the girl onto her back.

"No broken bones…" He poked at her gently, as the girl made no squeal.

"Hmmm…Kairi," he began, "you seem to know this girl…" Both a question and a statement.

Kairi nodded her pretty little redhead. "U-uh-h-huh…" She sniffled, refusing to let go.

"How?" He spoke, calmly, but urgently. Another child washed ashore… this would stir up the mainland, that was given.

The snuffling child wiped at her eyes with one arm before answering. "S-sh-e's…m-my-y…c-cou-cousin…"

He chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. You didn't look much better when you arrived." Yet, he was oblivious until he looked down, that deep purple-blue eyes were staring straight up at him- a dazed stare, both conscious and subconscious gazes peered up into his young face.

"Hm?" He smiled, shifting her into a cradled grip, which in turn forced Kairi to slip off of the other girl. "Don't worry. You're going to come with me and get her patched up." He shifted his position to better ready himself as he stood back up to his full height.

"Riku…"

The silver-haired youth looked up to the man. "Hm?"

"You saved her. Come with me and Kairi. I want you to explain everything when we get to the Mayor's residence. Alright kiddo?"

Riku silently nodded, however he stopped altogether. Deep eyes were staring at him with a gentle yet wary curiosity reflecting from the irises. However, there was also a hidden fear behind the curiosity.

"C'mon kiddies. Time to go home and spread the news- we have another guest that is here to stay." Kairi kept close to the man. The waterworks had, for the most part, stopped. Now she held a determined child's look, that determination to take care of the other girl- her cousin.

As Riku stood, Sora right at his side, he continued to gaze back into those eyes. Something felt so familiar, yet unfamiliar.  
On the way back to the mainland, their eyes did not break contact until hers drifted back into dreamland.

Riku watched her drift into that slumber.

Two thoughts ticking in his adolescent mind.

'_Familiar…yet not…?'_

'_A…Aria? Yeah. Aria. Don't…don't worry. I'll be there…so don't be afraid…okay?'_

_

* * *

_

And that night, as that promise replayed over and over in his head, he made a silent promise.

'_I made a promise. I dunno if you heard me or not…but I'm going to keep it. Okay? I'll be the one, to turn your frowns and tears into smiles and laughter. I know it's scary…but I'll be there.'_

He felt his lids slowly shut. The day had been rather odd- a new arrival. But…maybe there was more to this than he could currently understand…?  
His eyes finally met the comforting dark oblivion that lay behind his eyelids. Sweet dreamland finally consumed the six year old.

But one more lingering thought crept through to his consciousness just before sleep overcame him.

A thought, a promise.  
His promise.

'_I promise…I'll be there…_

_I promise…'_

"I…promise."

* * *

_Woo! This be done!  
I'm sorry if Riku became a bit OOC…it's hard maaan._

_I'm working on this story for a bit…it's just easier on me, because it's not revolving around events in the past we have no clue about. _

_Try and keep note of a few things that seem unimportant. _

_So, off to work on Chapter 2! _

…

_Or…_

_Chapter I rather…heh. c:_


	2. Chapter I: Bustin' Up on the Beach

_Wooo! Chapter I.  
I know…Ari seems all perfect-y. Riku is madly in love…etc._

_Give it a chance. You'll see the true character she is soon enough. _

_The beginning is haaaard. D: There isn't much to write about. Really. There isn't. _

_Give it a chance. :) Give her a chance. _

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I own only Ari. That be it. Everything else goes to Square Enix, Disney, etc. _

_Please comment? _

_

* * *

_

**KINGDOM HEARTS I**

**Chapter I**

_**Wake Up! Everyone's Bustin' Up on the Beach, Lazy Bum**_

_**

* * *

**_

The days were just the same as they were that day nine years ago. The ocean still blue, with friendly, playful waves. The sky still bright and pure. The world still carefree and oblivious to what lay beyond the invisible barriers. The waves sounded the same. The sky still blue with clouds, still pink and orange at sundown, still dark with clouds and stars. Nothing had changed among the little world.

No…

Only the people had changed…

Children grow up. Adults retire.

Children grow up.

The fate of the two girls did not end terribly. The mayor gladly accepted the second newcomer with open arms and a warm smile. The girl, however, was far from thrilled. She was scared. Despite the other girl's, Kairi's, attempts, the newest arrival seemed distant; reclusive.

The other children grew curious, drawn in a different way to the darker redhead. Many were drawn to the different feel she gave off. Others were repulsed and distanced themselves. Rarely was she seen playing, even after growing accustomed and settled in. Whenever Kairi came up to her, she insisted the younger, as it had been discovered, of the two cousins that she go and play, that she was alright…really.

The breakthrough, however, fell upon the shoulders of the young boy with silver hair, often accompanied by the younger brunette. After much calm and unwavering persistence, she came around.  
The two became more than friends…best friends.

* * *

Another lazy day, with sunshine and play galore. The sun beat down, reflecting in distorted images as the wind danced with the watery waves. The clouds were few and far between. The weather fair, the temperature searing. The children, or rather, young teenagers now, had gathered onto their Play Isle, a frequent occurrence.

Tidus was off practicing sparring with an imaginary opponent. Wakka casually tossed his blitzball up into the air, leaning against one of the walls near the dock. Selphie, being her usual self, kept an eye out for the gossip and anything new- including the romance.

There were three young teens, however, that had bigger plans in store. Riku, with his continuous desires to see what lay beyond their home, had managed to convince two others in on a plan to leave these islands. The lazy, cheerful Sora, and the sweet-natured, bubbly Kairi. Now they fervently worked to build a raft that would take them out to sea, beyond the waters they had grown familiar with and called home.

Today was no different, other than the simple fact of the raft and travel plans of the trio. Sora lay asleep along the seashore. Kairi had been searching for quite some time, finally finding him, snoozing the day away. She had quite a few tasks for him, and there he was- without a care or worry in the world.

The only one not apart of their silly little fantasies was the fourth member of their group. Aria, or Ari, as she had adopted shortly after arriving and opening up to this odd but friendly paradise. She stood leaning against one of the coconut trees near the Secret Place, observing the world from the quiet, secluded location. She heard Tidus's battle noises. She shook her head, arms folded over her abdomen. He continued in desperate fantasies that he would one day be the strongest of the Islanders, yet he seemed to forget as he grew stronger, so did those that beat him every time when sparring. After overcoming her exasperation, yet amusement at the oblivious kid, she looked back out at the rest of their Play Isle horde. Selphie was off watching the horizon, daydreaming. But every now and then, her gaze looked just to the left, at the bit of land with the Paopu tree- at where Riku usually spent his time. She rolled her eyes as the girl in yellow diverted her gaze back to the horizon. She and Selphie…had never been on the best of terms. There were many reasons, some justified, and some completely silly. What irked Ari, however, was the occasional flirtatious nature of Selphie, _especially_ towards Riku. The two had been best friends for years, and around age thirteen the two decided to "date around" as everyone proclaimed it to be. It was really just casual fun, with light flirting while out and about. They were still best friends, and that wouldn't change. A quiet and annoyed sigh escaped her lungs, throat, and mouth, accompanied by the rolling of her neck. Kairi was standing over Sora, waiting for the opportune moment to scare him out of his dreamland. The next one to receive her watching eyes was Wakka, who was, unfortunately, looking back at her from the corner of his eye. He was a kid of wooing, but she still wasn't interested. There were few girls of their class age group. But apparently he never got the blunt hint. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, her eyes closed. She could feel another pair of eyes, but she did not respond to the bright blue-green orbs.  
_'Go back to your gazing…there is nothing to worry about, over here.'_

Then the lazy haze was shattered as Sora yelped. Kairi had succeeded.

"Gimme a break, Kairi!"

The memorable giggles burst for a brief moment.

"Sora, you lazy bum!" She spoke after her small giggling fit. "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

Ari couldn't help but let out a giggle. They really were adorable, her cousin and slightly younger friend. Out of curiosity, she dared a quick peak to the sacred Paopu, finding the silver haired boy was nowhere near his usual placing.

"Hm?" She cocked her head to the side, before shrugging it off.

"It wasn't a dream!" The brunette spoke out defensively, before pausing to reflect on this "dream" he had experienced. "Or…was it? I don't know…"

She pushed off of the tree, rotating her shoulders and loosening her muscles. The rest of the crowd had ceased their activities to engage in their laughter at Sora.

"What was that place?" Sora mumbled to himself. "So bizarre…"

"Yeah, sure." Kairi lightheartedly taunted. Sora's eyes looked from the sand before him to the redhead.  
"Say, Kairi," he began casually, almost a little too curiously. "What was your-"

Deciding not to partake, or rather, _eavesdrop_ in any more conversations, Ari made her way in slow, laidback strides up to the shack door. That is, until Riku and she crossed paths. A stiffness hung heavy between them, the laughing kids not noticing…thankfully.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly, holding a decently sized log on his hip with surprising ease.  
Avoiding the discomfort, she evaded the heavy stiffness with a simple, "Hey." She gave him a snide little grin.

"Was Wa-" He was cut off as she rolled her eyes, frustrated again.

"Nope." She grabbed hold of his right cheek, and began pinching and wiggling it around. "How long have we been…what's it called again? Casually dating? Casually hanging out more than people would say is normal for 'best friends'?" She let go with a sharp yank, causing him to groan in pain. "You're my best friend, Riku. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me…okay? Now go, you have friends to go take care of, right?" She smirked as she jabbed her thumb to Sora and Kairi, walking on again, leaving the boy standing alone for a moment longer, before he made his way towards his confused brunette best friend.

"Hey," an all too familiar voice spoke up. Riku gave a playful _hurt_ expression at being left out from the apparently all-too important conversation. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Bright eyes danced with amusement.

The laughter stopped abruptly, and the crowd had scattered back to their posts.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He looked idly over his shoulder at the small overhanging bridge that connected the small piece of land with the Paopu tree and the rest of the Play Island.

"Unless someone _else_ wants to take their places?" He gave an almost swaying grin up at the girl sitting atop the bridge, shorter dark hair swaying in the small breeze.

"Like hell I will!" She called out, sticking her tongue out at Riku humorously.

Her eyes then looked down at the white sand bellow. All that remained were a flustered Sora- now flopped back onto the beach sand with the log sprawled across his abdomen, a once more giggling Kairi, and Riku somewhat jokingly scolding them both…

She listened in, giggling quietly at his words.

"And you're just as lazy as _he_ is!" He put his fists on his hips, bending over just enough to meet Kairi's blue-purple eyes at a better level.

Kairi began another giggling fit. "So you noticed!"

Ari laughed aloud, causing Sora to just slightly jump. "He's right y'know!" She smirked, swinging her bare legs to and fro in a carefree manner.

Kairi, still giggling, brushed back her even shorter hair, before blurting out a suggestion. "Okay, we'll finish it together!"

Riku sat down next to Sora, feeling the lazy atmosphere begin to affect him.

Kairi saw them both appear uninterested at the idea of working, or, for that matter, even getting _up_. She stood a moment longer in silence, before an idea flickered in her eyes.

Ari looked curiously at her younger cousin, eyebrow shifting in interest…and puzzlement.

Suddenly, out of the blue "I'll race you!" was blurted from the younger girl's mouth.

"Huh?" Sora looked up in confusion.

Riku looked up at Kairi as if she were completely _nuts_. "What?" He spoke, clearly not amused. "Are you kidding?"

The girl atop the bridge gave a small smirk.

"Ready…" Kairi began, smiling an innocent, yet wicked smile.

"GO!" The other redhead shouted.

The two boys lunged up from the sand, launching into a sprint. Riku quickly took the lead, followed closely behind by a determined Sora. Kairi was far behind, giggling away as usual. Riku looked back, smiling at Sora's determined expression. Today, he would _beat_ Riku. Kairi kept giggling, Ari standing up on the bridge.  
"Remember! Whoever crosses the bridge's shadow after you circle the Isle WINS!" She paused, placing a hand onto her hip, causing the thin, bright silver chain she wore to jingle.  
"Hey Sora, if you win, I'll buy you something!" She encouraged, waving at the trio as they ran towards the doorway to the cove. She paused again, before jumping down and chasing after them. Kairi looked at her, and began to laugh again. That laugh was contagious…

She couldn't help but join in.

* * *

Once more Riku won another competition. Sora, bummed out, got a hair-ruffling from Ari as a sign of support and endearment.

"Hey. Don't feel bad!" She smiled. "I'll still buy you something, okay?" She grinned even wider, ruffling his hair more.

Sora smiled, and gave a small chuckle. "Okay!"

And so the day went on, everyone moving to their respective places. Wakka once more stood close to the dock, Tidus up on the balcony "practicing" and "growing stronger", and Selphie sitting at the end of the dock, daydreaming the day away. Kairi had located herself to the door leading to the cove, Sora could be seen talking to her; receiving tasks to accomplish for their raft. Riku regained his seat on the Paopu tree. At his side, with her head resting on his shoulder, was Ari. Her eyes were closed, listening to the calm crashing of the small waves. He stared off into the horizon, once more with that peculiar gaze. She could feel the stiffness between them again. She furrowed her brow, contemplating whether to say anything or not.

"Hm?" He shifted slightly, looking down at her for once. "What is it?" His eyes seemed to have focus on something other than the horizon, and what lay beyond. When she gave no response, he nudged his shoulder- the shoulder she used as a pillow. She gave a playful pout, repositioning herself so she wouldn't fall from the tree.  
"C'mooon…" He nudged at her head again. "C'mon c'mon c'mon!" He laughed, nudging her again.

"Hey, stop knockin' on my noggin'!" She demanded with a laugh, now sitting up and avoiding his continuously moving shoulder.

"No!" He laughed, swiftly grabbing her before she could escape.

"H-hey!" She yelped. "No fair, damn Cheat!" She announced. The girl tried and tried to pry herself from his grasp around her waist, but it was futile. "Fine, fine!" Ari whined. "I give up." She gave a dramatic sigh.  
Riku, now pleased, loosened his hold, however not until he'd pulled her up to him.

There were sounds of playful sparring emanating from the land behind them. There was the sound of defeat mixed in as well. Tidus's defeat so far.

"Sora's growing stronger." The girl spoke lightly. "Who knows? Maybe one day he'll be able to beat _you_, Riku." Riku kept silent, holding onto the girl as he looked back to the horizon.

Another sparring session began, this time the sound of a ball could be heard.

"Well…that'll be an easy victory." He kept silent.

And so it was. Finally, the sound of a girl's battle cries could be heard. And just as soon as that battle began, it too, ended in favor of their beloved brunette. Ari couldn't help but smile, leaning into Riku's side. Her movement caused the silver haired teen to stir.

"What's eating at you, Ari?" He finally spoke, his eyes still watching the sea and the vast horizon.

"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled. Her gaze lingered on the horizon for a moment more. She didn't respond.

"You're troubled. I'm not blind, or stupid." When Ari looked up, she met the gaze of piercing eyes. She narrowed her eyes just slightly, not in anger or disgust, but out of contemplation.  
"Well it would help if you snapped out of your delusions and talked to me for a change. You haven't done that in a while." She spoke both quietly and dryly. However as soon as she spoke, she felt her body being tugged and a hand placed to her cheek.

"I'm talking _now_. I'm listening _now_. _Now_ what's going on?"

She felt her heart skip a beat, those eyes staring at her. She had nowhere to turn, nowhere to run, nowhere to slip in an escape.

"Mn…w-well-!"

"Hey guys! Hey, Riku, wanna spar?" Came the sometimes obnoxious, but in this case her rescuer of a voice. Sora jumped down from the spot he was standing on the Paopu tree.

"Finished with everyone else already, Sora?" Ari sneered, playfully teasing him.

Riku held a slightly annoyed look, but that quickly morphed to his casual steel expression. His grip around Ari was loosened, and she quickly took that opportunity to squirm in a bit of distance between them.

"Yup!" Sora beamed, proud of himself.

"What about the equipment for the raft? Did you find what Kairi asked for?" Riku spoke coolly. He seemed just slightly irked.

"Mhm!" Sora smiled, placing his hands behind his head- a trademark move of his. "So what do you say, one match? _Pleeeaaase_?"

Ari laughed. "Yeah, c'mon Riku! '_Pleeeaaase_?'"

With a sigh, Riku picked up his wooden sword. "Fine. Once." He hopped down from his seat atop the tree, before turning to the girl still perched on it. "We're not done. Later."  
She felt her heart stop. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft sigh. "O-Okay." She regained composure when Riku turned to Sora. Standing up, she began to climb up to the highest point of the Paopu tree, almost knocking one of the precious Paopu fruit in the process. She held her breath until it decided to stay, before repositioning herself beside it.  
"Okay boys. Ready?"  
The two nodded, walking into their preferred spots on the small bit of land.  
"3…"  
They gripped their wooden blades.

"2…"  
They crouched into position.

"1…"  
They watched the other, mapping out stances and body movement.

"GO!"  
And two wooden blades collided in youthful fun.

* * *

The day ended as it began; lazy. Instead of it just being _one_ match, Riku and Sora managed to spar for hours on end. In fact they were still sparring when Tidus, Selphie and Wakka decided to head back home to the Main Island. The only form of life that remained was the foursome, three of which were sitting atop the Paopu tree, while the eldest leaned against it. Ari's back rested against Kairi's shoulder, her eyes once more closed to the world. Riku's gazed back at the horizon. Kairi's too, looked upon the horizon, but out of admiration for the glorious sunset they were blessed with each day.

"So…Kairi and Ari's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora broke the silence among them, looking to Riku.

"Could be." He answered simply. Shaking his head, he added more. "We'll never know by staying here. Ari's brow furrowed just slightly to a frown, before almost immediately returning to her neutral demeanor.

"But…" Sora began in thought, leaning to get a better view of his best friend, "How far could a _raft_ take us?"

"Who knows?" Riku brushed it aside. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Kairi turned, a question bubbling to the surface of her mind. "So…suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

Ari shifted, opening her purple-blue eyes, looking down at their silver-haired "leader". "Yeah…what _would_ you do there?"

Riku hesitated. "Well…" His brow creased. "I haven't really…thought about it." He admitted sheepishly. "It's just…I've always wondered why we're here, on _this_ island." He looked to the horizon with wonder. "If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there _are_ other worlds…then ours is just a piece of something _much_ greater." He snapped out of his daze, turning his head, he looked to the trio behind him. "So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora was the first to respond after a momentary pause from the intake of Riku's spiel. "I dunno." He admitted lazily, leaning back onto the tree.

"Exactly!" Riku responded without hesitation. "That's why we need to go out there and find out."  
Both girls looked to each other, trying to entirely understand where the eldest of them was coming from. Ari sat up, looking a little bit worried, and sad.

He walked to the edge of the small bit of land with the sacred tree. "Just sitting here won't change a thing."

The rest of them gazed at him in wonder.

"It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

The oldest of the girls silently took a bit of offense to the desire for them to go out. She had made it clear, she would not take part in their voyage. Riku had pulled himself away from her after that; slowly, but surely.  
"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi questioned quietly.

He turned to her. "Thanks to you." His gaze shifted for a brief moment to the other girl before continuing. "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this."

Sora had grown bored, Ari turned to the setting sun.

"Kairi…Ari…thanks."

"Heh…you're welcome." Kairi smiled.

"…" Ari stared out to the horizon, thinking. "Sure." She smirked finally.

The setting sun had finally hit the horizon in such a way to signify that each had to continue home. However the only issue came when Sora and Riku were still atop the bridge.

"Hurry UP you guys!" Ari called.  
Riku came bounding towards them, laughing. Sora, confused as usual, tossed what looked like a Paopu fruit aside, chasing after his friend.

"About time!" Ari scolded them.

Sora seemed flustered, Riku looked triumphant.

"Now…then…do I _want_ to know?" She scolded playfully.

"Nope!" The two spoke in unison.

"What are we waiting for?" Kairi smiled.

"Time to head on home." The foursome gathered into their small boats, Kairi and Ari sharing the same one.

Ari picked up her oar, before pausing. "Hey, Riku!"

He turned his head to her, getting ready to paddle back to the mainland.  
"I'll help you guys finish up tomorrow…okay?" She smiled.

Before he had a chance to respond, the girls had already started home.

Sora, being his usual nosy self, looked to Riku with a knowing glint in his blue eyes. "Y'know Riku, if you like her…just tell her."  
Riku, dumbstruck, watched with mouth agape as his friend went on his way.

'_If only he knew…how hard that is…'_

_

* * *

_

_Don't expect EVERY chapter to be this long. Jeez…_

_SO PLEASE NO FLAMING THE GIRL._

_Review…comments are loved. :) _

_Now on to Chapter II!_


	3. Chapter II: Night of Fate

_Chapter II. Hooray!  
Bet you can't guess what is about to happen. :D _

_(Terra's VA has done an epic job so far from what I can tell in that tiny bit of battle stuff…can't wait to see more from E3 stuff. :) )_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I only own Ari(a). All else belongs to Square Enix and Disney. _

_

* * *

_

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Chapter II**

_**Night of Fate**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day began just as it always did- warm and lazy. The young teens had once more gathered to their beloved little play Isle. Selphie had regained her position on the dock, Wakka stood near the small pathway to the Secret Place very few had ever dared to investigate. Tidus took the Paopu land, where Riku was nowhere in sight. The two girls had arrived early, one of them bombarded by the much stronger silver haired leader of their foursome. With a laugh he hauled her away, Kairi playfully chasing him down, but decided to take after them at a slow pace. Soon, Kairi was nowhere in sight. It was only Riku and Ari, alone, in the cove.

"Looks like I win." He sneered with triumph.

"Oh _really_," she began sarcastically. "You captured me while I was _defenseless_!" She pouted, turning her back to him.

"Mhmm…" He laughed, moving closer.

"Alright, smartass." She began again. "What do you win? I may be apart of the Mayor's collection of adopted children, but that doesn't mean I'm made of money y'know."  
He stepped closer, and another step. Another. Another. His arms snaked their way around her hips where the waistline of her khaki shorts began.  
"Nn!" Her eyes widened. She was starting to think he still had the upper hand.

"I win…" he started. His hands were teasing the hem of her black cami top. "Hmm…what do I win?"

She felt the heat creep to her cheeks. "Just spit it ouuut." She whined, trying to conceal the multiple shades of pink her lightly tanned skin revealed.

He laughed, pulling her into a hug. He gave her cheek a quick peck, before twirling her around in that very same hug. "A kiss to the cheek I think will suffice…for now." Turning to look out at this side of the islet's horizon, he couldn't help but smile.

She felt her cheeks still burn, but the worst of it was gone. She looked to the horizon, then to his aquamarine-like eyes. They were not so distant at the present moment, which was rather shocking to her.  
Sensing her eyes watching him, he looked down, the worst of the mischievous glint had diminished. He pulled her in front of him, resting his head atop hers.

"Y'know…" She began, "We haven't really had fun like this…in a while."

Before he could respond, Sora burst through the door. "There you guys are!" He smiled, either oblivious or pretending to be so at the sight of the girl in the guy's arms.

Riku, relinquishing his grasp, but held her with one arm that had moved from her waist to draped across a shoulder, turned to his brunette friend.

"Yo, Sora. The raft- it still needs a name."  
Bright blue eyes perked before going into deep concentration. "Hmm…how about…Highwind? 'Cause y'know, we'll either need high wind speeds or we won't?" He laughed sheepishly.

Riku, blinking once or twice, sighed. "Alright, how about-"  
"The usual?" Sora smiled with his childish smile.

Kairi came running towards the Cliffside, having already made it over to the cove without the other two knowing. "Are you two at it again?"  
Ari laughed. "Why yes, yes they are!"

The two girls positioned themselves at the starting point, which also doubled as the finish line. The boys were going to race to the star tree, and then come back. Whoever crossed the finishing line first wins.

Sora thought for a moment. "If I win…I'm captain!" He smiled. "And if you win…"

Riku did not bother looking to Sora. "I get to share the Paopu with either girl."

Ari felt her heart stop for a moment. _'Huh?'_

"Huh?"  
"Deal?" Riku looked to his friend with a mildly interested look. "The winner gets to share the Paopu with either girl of his liking."

Sora faltered with that idea. That could mean…if Riku won…he could share it with Kairi! "Wha… Wait a minute!" Responded a flustered Sora.

Kairi seemed oblivious, or she was just amused by their attempts to nab her attention. It was a frequent occurrence. Riku flipped between girls…it seemed. When competing with Sora, it seemed to revolve around Kairi. When alone, he devoted his attention towards Ari.

Men are complicated.

"Okay!" She smiled at the two boys. "On my count!"

"3…" She began.

"…2…" Ari came in.

"1…" Kairi giggled.

"GO!" Both girls called out at the same time.

* * *

Sora's desperate attempts almost enabled him to win. Unfortunately, while hopping back, he missed the landing and fell into the shallow waters. Kairi began to laugh, Riku appeared vaguely amused, and Ari, though giggling, was the only one decent enough to pull the pour fourteen year old from the water. He scowled at them, before bursting with laughter as well.  
However, what Riku bet was still bothering him. Kairi had gone back to the raft, Ari had wandered off to find seashells. Noticing his unease, Riku reassured Sora that what he had said was no more than a joke.  
"Ease up man. It was only a joke. I wouldn't do that to you. Though…you should have seen your face. Priceless!" He'd sneered.

Sora once more received the list of items he needed to find, this time provisions.  
"Remember you guys, pack light." Ari had lectured them. "Or your raft might just sink!"

Time passed slowly. Sora had wandered off, Riku still gazing out to sea. Kairi was working on what looked like a charm or necklace…too early to tell.  
"Hey, Ari. Can you go find Sora? He's taking _forever_."  
Ari nodded, making her way towards the door to the other side of the island. After traipsing through the shallow water, she felt a hand help tug her up onto the small bit of land right before the makeshift wall.

"Here." Riku pulled her up with ease.  
"Thanks…?" She spoke. A silence held over them for a moment, his hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked at his hand for a minute, before looking to his face. "Hey, you see Sora lately? Kairi's sent me on a mission to find 'im." She laughed slightly awkwardly.

Riku, not relinquishing his grasp ignored her question. "You have yet to tell me what's going on…" He spoke simply.

B-bmp.

"W-well…I guess I just forgot." She smiled weakly.

He stared at her with calculating eyes. "Sora should be over on the other side. If nothing else, check _there_." He let go, turning back to the vast blue waters that stretched for miles upon miles ahead.

She quickly was on her way again.  
"Ari."  
Just as she grabbed the door, she stopped. "Yeah?"  
"Later." It was not a sign of "goodbye" or "see you later". No. It was implying that she could not escape him. Was he worried? Or just insistent and intent on finding what lay in her closed-off mind?

She shook the discomfort and the fluttering of her heart as she quickly escaped to the seashore.

Her eyes began to take in the scene around her. Not much out of the ordinary. Tidus was practicing once more on imaginary targets. Wakka stood around twirling his silly blue and white ball. Selphie was watching the sea water play in its calm demeanor. However, the brunette she was after was nowhere in sight. Deciding to ask around, she made her way to Wakka.

"Hey. Wakka." She approached the incredibly tan carrot top. "You see Sora anywhere? Kairi's sent me to look for him."

He looked to her curiously. "Hm? Ya. He went to the Secret Place. I think he was…lookin' for mushrooms? What on earth would you need those for, ya? What are those three plannin'?"  
"The Secret Place huh…?" Ari placed a hand to her temple in thought. "Alright. Thanks."  
"Anytime ya?"  
She jogged up to the foliage that obscured the view of the entrance, quickly ducking down inside. She stopped, though, as soon as she was inside. She thought she heard not one voice, but two. However, she shook it aside, hearing Sora, and only Sora not a moment later.

"Who…was that?"

"Sora?" Ari called out, making her way down the dark tunnel. "There you are Sora!" She smiled. "Kairi was wondering what was taking so long. So she sent me to look for you." Walking up to her friend, she ruffled his soft brown hair. "You almost done? I can lend a hand if you need me to."

"Y-yeah!" He chuckled. "That'd be great! I just need to find…"  
The two friends made their way towards the entrance, Sora leaving behind the bizarre encounter he had just become a part of.

* * *

Once more the day ended as it began. The raft and all preparations were done. The other children had gone home, leaving the foursome behind. Sora and Kairi were in no hurry to return, however Ari was more than ready.  
"Aren't you guys hungry? It's dinner time!" She spoke up finally.

"No."  
"Not really."  
Riku finally broke through. "I know I am. We're done here."  
"Then you two can go home." Sora said with his indolent smile.

"One problem." Ari spoke. "There are only three boats. Kairi and I came here together. Who's gonna share?"  
Before anyone else could answer, Riku spoke up. "You and I will share mine."  
"Huh?" Ari cocked an eyebrow at her friend.  
"What? Not like we can trust _these_ two, right?" He joked.

"Riku are you-! HEY!" She cried out in surprise.

"Yes I'm sure. Now c'mon Miss Hungry." He taunted, carrying her over his shoulder to his boat.

"You two…just get home at a decent time!" She chastised.

"Don't worry. They're fourteen. If they don't learn their mistakes now," he mocked, "then they won't be prepared for growing up."

The two that remained behind could only giggle at them.

Ari sat reluctantly in Riku's wooden boat. Picking up his oars, he set off from the dock. Her eyes gazed out towards the setting sun. There they were, in the boat. No means of rescue. Only one means of escape…

"Don't even think about it." He spoke, looking ahead of them towards the far off mainland.  
She bit her lip, keeping quiet.

"I could, and still can, see the idea. Don't even think about it. I'll jump in after you."

A silence hung between them thick and heavy. Riku continued to paddle along at a strong, slow, steady pace. Finally, when they were far enough between both islands he put the oars down.  
"What's going on, Aria?" He rarely ever called her by her full name. This was serious, he was serious.

She kept her gaze to the horizon, letting the hair along the left side of her face obscure any view of Riku. And she continued to stay still like that, until he interfered. Placing his hands to her shoulders, he tried to obtain any form of gaze from her stunning eyes.

"Aria…" He started. Still she would not respond.

"Aria." He spoke again, giving her upper arms a light squeeze. She shifted her gaze down to the rim of the boat. It would take one smooth slip and she could plunge in…

He yanked her closer, cupping her cheek with a firm left hand. "Like hell you'll jump!" He snapped. "Dammit! You're too important to me to let you do something stupid like that!"  
Her brow furrowed, catching bits and pieces of his rant. "Why do you want to know?" She finally spoke up.

"Huh?" His expression softened from irritation and almost fear, to bewilderment.  
"Why are you," she began, shoving his hands off her face and arm, "So _keen_ on knowing what is going on in my head? Is it because you've finally realized that there is an uncomfortable distance between us? Piece the puzzle together, Riku. It's not hard." She crossed her arms across her stomach, glaring at her knees.  
"Ari-," he began but was cut off.

"Just take us home." Her voice was quiet and strained. No longer was there that spark of sarcastic humor in her more purple than blue eyes. Instead she looked hurt, or angry, or maybe just sad.

Without speaking, Riku took the oars and began to paddle the way to shore. It didn't take too much longer before they reached the dock, where she took the opportunity to escape that which felt like a prison.  
"Ari!" He called out to her gently.

"Yeah?" She spoke softly.

He came up behind her, holding her in a warm embrace. She did not fight his actions, but stood limp, much like a doll. He held her there for some time, before burrowing his nose and lips into her hair, giving her a soft kiss. None of it was romantic. None of it could even be labeled.

"I'm sorry." He pulled away, relinquishing his grasp.

She felt no longer so angry and agitated, but hurt. They were supposed to be best, the _very_ best of friends. Lately…something was causing a hefty strain between the two fifteen year olds.

"I'm…sorry too…" She spoke up, before making her way back "home". It had been a long day.  
Too bad she did not know it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Kairi eventually came home. Her cousin, exhausted and confused, remained in her room, the back of her left hand hiding her eyes from the world around her. It didn't help that her confusion _and_ exhaustion were piling up to a rather decently sized headache. The younger of the two girls curiously walked up stairs in search of said missing cousin, to find her just as she was, sprawled on her bed, hand across her eyes, obviously dealing with too many things.

"Hey," the younger cousin chimed in, moving Ari's head to her lap. "What's wrong?"  
"Mmmm…" she moaned. "Do we have to do this _now_?"

"Yep!" She giggled.  
"Boys, life. It's all complicated." Ari fussed.

Kairi, running her slim fingers through Ari's darker hair, sat silent for a moment. "You like Riku…don't you?"  
B-bmp.

"Well duh. He's my best friend." Ari quickly overlooked the context of _like_ in this scenario. She didn't exactly want to delve into this, not right now.

"No…Not as friends. You…" Kairi paused for no longer than a second or two. "You love him." She smiled tenderly as she moved Ari's hand from her eyes. Blue-purple irises met reluctant purple-blue ones. The older of the two closed her eyes, brow furrowing as well. Kairi and she were deeply linked, but it seemed that Kairi was more in-tune with Ari's world than the other way around.

"Y-yeah…" Ari finally murmured in response. "I d-!"

A loud crack of vicious thunder roared outside. Both girls jumped; the room illuminating with an eerie glow. The two looked at each other warily as the glow flashed away to leave behind the low glow of the lightbulb overhead. It was rare to receive storms on this Isle, and such violent ones were almost entirely unheard of. Another flash followed by a hungry crack across the quickly clouding sky. Kairi and Ari leapt from the bed, edging away from the window. They dashed for Kairi's room, a better view of the landscape could be seen from her window. What awaited was a sight neither wanted to see. A large mass of sickeningly thick matter hung over what appeared to be their Play Island. Another crack hissed across the sky, shattering all serenity.

"Oh no!" Kairi cried out. "Our raft!"  
Ari looked to her cousin as if she were nuts. "The _raft_? What about that big _blob_ that's growing by the minute!"  
The younger redhead stared blankly out at the view before them. "What if the boys go try and salvage the raft?"

Ari opened her mouth, but no words escaped. Instead Kairi took off, no doubt towards their usual hangout where the dark cloud hung heavy and sinister. Ari, scared and irritated at her cousin's somewhat reckless behavior, took off after her.  
"Kairi, wait up!"

* * *

It took them no more than twenty minutes to arrive onto the empty isle. The cloud had grown in size, slowly absorbing something…but what?

Ari was the first to exit the small wooden boat, quickly taking Kairi's hand to help her out as her eyes scanned the area. Another boat lay stationary at the dock. Other than that, it was merely dark and quiet. Dark and quiet…

Too dark, too quiet.  
The two girls stood side by side on the dock. There was no more thunder screaming out, or lightning dancing among the darkened clouds. They began making their way carefully to land. So far, nothing too out of the ordinary. They continued making their way across the soft, but now cold beach. Ari stopped, clutching her chest where her heart lay. An overpowering essence was among them. And it was nothing benevolent. She began to frown as the energy pushed and pulled, toying with her heart.  
"K-Kairi…" She choked out.

"Hm?"  
"We n-need to…"  
The shadows began to move, glowing beady eyes forming from the shaping globs on the ground.

Hungry eyes. Searching eyes.

"RUN!" Ari called out, grabbing Kairi's hand as the two dashed for the Secret Place. The crawling shadows chased fervently, preying upon the two young hearts before them. Their antennae twitched, their glowing eyes watching. Just before they could grasp their prey, the two girls tumbled into the foliage. The two, not looking back, continued to bolt down the blinding dark tunnel. Out of breath, Ari released her sharp grip on Kairi's wrist, placing the other on one of the cold stone walls.  
"W-where are the other two?" Kairi whispered.

"H-hu-uh?" The other panted. She looked around. Neither was here. Where could they be…?

"Kairi. Stay put." Ari spoke up after regaining a normal breathing pace. "I'm going to go hunt them down. Stay. Here." She cautiously jogged as quietly as possible to the entrance before Kairi could protest. Pushing away the wild shrubbery, she stepped guardedly across the sand, before noticing a brunette and a silver haired figure on the bit of land with the highly sacred Paopu tree.

"Where're Kairi and Ari?" Came the fretting brunette. "I thought they were with you!"  
The other boy simply looked up to the core, seemingly dazed. "The door," Riku finally spoke up, "has opened…"

'_Huh? Sora…Riku!'_

"What?" Sora cried out in alarm and uncertainty.

She began making her way to the bridge, easily pulling herself onto the shack roof even though crawling shadows greedily grabbed at her mostly bare legs. The same cloud had grown larger, a fiery core pulsed and radiated with that same hunger the shadows did.

"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku turned to his best friend, also seeing Ari struggle to get to them. With frantic eyes he continued on. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find the gi-"  
"Sora!" Ari cried out. "Riku!" She kicked away the clawing shadows, sprinting to the bridge before being surrounded.

"Once we step through…" Riku looked up once more. "We might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back." Riku gazed with longing at the sky. "But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us!" He turned his burning gaze to the two in front of him. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He declared.

Ari shuddered at his unwavering gaze. "Riku…" She spoke hoarsely. She began to sprint once more leaping over the shadows when she could. "RIKU NO!"

This was where it started. This was what had caused her to wash ashore nine years ago. She continued in desperate strides.

'_Almost ther-'_ her thoughts ceased as she felt something slam into the back of her head.  
"Nngh…" she whimpered, falling to the rough surface beneath her feet. A burst erupted beneath and behind her, sucking her body into its sticky grasp.  
Riku's eyes widened, his hand faltering as he tried to reach for either or both of his very dear friends. "Ari…?" He choked out.

With a final glance, a tear streaked down her cheek. "Sora…Kairi's…in the…Secret Place. N-now…go!" She gasped out, before feeling the world around her become eclipsed.

There was no more light. Just darkness and…emptiness. She was losing focus, drained of all energy from fear and her futile attempts to save them…save Riku. She looked up, her vision growing fuzzy.  
The last thing she saw, before letting sweet unconsciousness settle her frantic mind, were a pair of oddly familiar black boots.

Then the world went black.

* * *

_Long chapter again…wth?  
Anyway, enjoy?  
Sorry if the ending was rushed. I was running out of ideas, and it seemed pointless to keep it going with silly details._

_Review? Or rather…comment? Would be highly appreciated. :)_


End file.
